Reshbal
Reshbal is the 20th Cybody hidden on Southern Cross Island and is piloted by Reiji Miyabi, known as "Head" within the Glittering Crux Brigade. Appearance With the majority of its respective armour plating being fashioned into shapes that are reminiscent of traditional formal attire, Reshbal resembles a gentleman of the Renaissance much like that demonstrated by Tauburn, with the notable exception of the absence of any masquerade mask. However, while aesthetically similar to Tauburn in style, the armour is entirely unique, having differently shaped and more pronounced bright blue accents throughout its body. Most different of all is the head, which has a distinctly triangular shape and angular skull, accentuated by a longitudinal crest rather than a single solitary plume. While it also possesses four piles which float around its waist, they are much less prominent. Skills and Abilities Like most other "Warrior" type cybodies; Reshbal is shown to be very adept in battle, possessing both enormous destructive power and durability. However, due entirely to Reiji's influence, this cybody possesses a distinctly unconventional fighting style that hasn't been observed thus far. Unlike most other pilots, including Takuto Tsunashi, Reiji combines proficient swordsmanship with hand-to-hand combat, rather than being reliant on one form of combat alone. This makes him an incredibly difficult opponent to predict and when used in conjunction with his long range attacks, means he is capable of keeping his adversary grounded, closing in for close-quarter strikes when only most advantageous or absolutely necessary. As a result, Reshbal is able to competently go head-to-head with even the likes of Tauburn. Weapons Star Sword "Diamant": Reshbal wields one of only twelve Star Swords in existence when in battle, with its particular version referred to as "Diamant", which is light blue in color and appears to be a typical representation of the blades that have been observed. Unusually; Reshbal can drastically increase the size and power output of its sword by converting a greater quantity of its pilot's own libido into energy than normal, causing the marks of weaker warriors to wither before the intense light of the blade and thus shutting their cybodies down. Piles: Reshbal also possesses four piles, which each can fire powerful individual lasers, using them to attack its opponent in a similar manner to Tauburn's. Unlike the latter, however, Reshbal employs a different strategy, moving them in patterns to neutralize the opponent's attacks and corner their escape paths. By rotating its piles in a circular formation, Reshbal is capable of forming a defensive barrier that can block significant barrages. Star Sword Diamond 1.jpg|Reshbal using its respective Star Sword, "Diamant". Star Sword Diamant Libido.jpg|Reshbal increases the size and power of its Star Sword, using its pilot's libido. PUNCH Star Driver - 16 HD-16-55-42-.JPG|Using its piles, Reshbal forms a barrier to block incoming attacks. First Phase Eye of Truth: Reshbal's first phase ability apparently allows its pilot to observe the "truth" of occurring events and although this has yet to be divulged upon further, it presumably grants the user either indiscriminate visions of the future or the capability to discern the true motives behind a person's actions. However, no matter the form, the use of this ability can come with unexpected yet drastic consequences as demonstrated by Ryousuke Katashiro, who gouged out his own eye after being unable to cope with what he saw. Ryousuke First Phase.jpg|The distinctive red glint observed during the entirety of the ability's activation. Ryousuke Consequences.jpg|The potential self inflicted consequences of using this ability. Part in the Story Takuto's Mark After the Glittering Crux Brigade deceptively acquire the "West Maiden", Mizuno You, Reiji Miyabi enters Zero Time with the intention of destroying her particular cybody, thus breaking its respective seal and beckoning the organization's entrance into the Third Phase. Ascending a staggered tower within the imposing form of Reshbal, as the maiden cybody slowly descends, Reiji summons his unique Star Sword and viciously slashes at the immobile girl. With the dimension now screaming in response to another broken seal, he defiantly challenges Takuto Tsunashi and his Tauburn, before demonstrating his advancement through apprivoising with Reshbal using his real mark. Takuto immediately goes on the offensive with his piles but Reiji easily counters, by generating a defensive barrier and then proceeding to neutralize his adversary's weapons, in a single devastating barrage. Closing in for direct combat, Reshbal exchanges numerous brutal kicks and strikes with Tauburn, culminating in a decisive throw that hurls his opponent to the ground. Reiji continues his domination in the confrontation, eventually crushing his foe beneath his cybody's foot and disabling Tauburn, after drastically increasing the size and power output of his Star Sword. Explaining the particulars behind this significant alteration, Reiji is astounded by the dramatic transformation that occurs in Tauburn, allowing Takuto to regain his composure. Understandably cautious, Reiji maintains his distance, only to be impaled by Tauburn's Star Sword "Saphir". Left entirely open to the subsequent counter, Reiji is struck by the full force of the resultant slash, causing Reshbal's destruction amidst a giant explosion that propels it upwards. Our Apprivoiser Reshbal was later revived by Samekh under Reiji's controlled who was piloting Sinpathy along with the other defeated cybodies. The revived cybodies overpowered Tauburn allowing Reshbal to finish off Takuto with the final blow it was stopped by the revived Alephist recovered by Honda using Alephist's Buffalo Crush to impale Reshbal's abdomen destroying it once again. Trivia * Reshbal's name is dervived from the letter "Resh" of the Phoenician alphabet, which also serves as the respective mark of its pilot. * Reshbal's appearance is similar to Tauburn, such as the 'feather' on top of both of their heads, as well as the shapes of both their shoulders, torso, legs and feet. * According to Igarashi and Enokido, Tauburn and Reshbal are confirmed to be twins like Gimelock, Zayinas and Lamedhos are triplets. Category:Cybodies